Rovainias kleine Drabblekiste
by Rovainia
Summary: Allerlei Drabbels über Zwerge, Elben, Menschen, Istari etc. Willkommen, Freunde der 100 Wörter.
1. Schöne Aussichten

**A/N:** Hier werdet ihr ab nun mein Drabbles finden, mal lustig, mal ernst, mal einfach nur bescheuert. Elben, Zwerge, Menschen, Istari, für jeden wird was dabei sein.

_Disclaimer:_ Weder die Charaktere, noch die Orte gehören mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Drabbles und sie dienen lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Jedes Drabble ist genau 100 Worte lang, die Überschrift wird nicht mitgezählt.

* * *

**Schöne Aussichten**

„Bitte! Ich will nach hause, das ist nicht witzig!", das Wasser war kalt und seine Ausgelassenheit schon lange abgeklungen, verdrießlich und am Ende seiner Geduld schwamm Kíli auf der Stelle.  
Sein Bruder saß entspannt auf einem tiefer hängenden Ast einer alten Eiche, die entlang des Ufers stand, stopfte seine Pfeife mit frischem Tabak und feixte.  
Andere Zwerge kamen ebenfalls zum Schwimmen an den See, auch sie suchten das kühle Nass.  
„Ich halte dich nicht auf", Fíli grinste und warf einen Blick auf Kílis Kleidung, die er meterhoch in den Baum gehängt hatte.  
„Es war deine Idee, nackt schwimmen zu gehen."

* * *

tbc.


	2. Nicht ihr Vater

Andrír ist meine Version von Fílis und Kílis Vater.

* * *

**Nicht ihr Vater**

„Du hättest bei ihnen bleiben können! Ihr Vater hätte keinen Augenblick gezögert!"  
Dís blickte mit Enttäuschung in den Augen zu ihrem großen Bruder auf.  
„Andrír ist tot!", entgegnete Thorin unerwartet aufbrausend, „Ich bin nicht ihr Vater!"  
„Nein, bist du nicht", stimmte Dís zu, „aber abgesehen von mir bist du alles, was sie haben."  
Thorin starrte die Zwergin einige Augenblicke an, gab schließlich nach, wusste, dass sein Verhalten unangebracht war. Sein Blick wurde sanft als er auf seine beiden friedlich schlummernden Neffen hinabblickte.  
Nein, er mochte nicht ihr Vater sein, aber vielleicht konnte ihnen als Vorbild und Beschützer den Weg ebnen.

* * *

tbc.


	3. Die Eine

**Die Eine**

Thorin hatte sie verloren. Die Eine, ohne die er niemals leben, niemals auf den rechten Weg zurückfinden würde. Sie, die den Pfad gen Heimat bedeutete, sie, die ihn niemals im Stich lies, ihm stets eine treue Gefährtin war. Wie hatte er sie nur vergessen können? Thorin wankte den dunklen Pfad entlang, verzweifelt, einsam, voller Trauer.  
„Süße, wo bist du?", lallte der Zwergenprinz und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.  
Kíli beobachtete das Treiben genervt.  
„Bei Dwalins Breitaxt, das nächste Mal soll er zu Fuß zum Feste gehen, wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, wo genau er Minty angebunden hat!"

* * *

tbc.


	4. Licht ins Dunkel

**Licht ins Dunkel**

Tiefste Schwärze umfing den Düsterwaldprinzen. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, von allen Seiten drangen unbekannte Schatten auf ihn ein, wollten ihn ersticken, verschlingen, auslöschen.  
Etwas legte sich um seinen Hals, wie von Sinnen riss der junge Elb daran, der Druck ließ nicht nach, Panik überkam ihn.  
Auf allen Vieren kroch er vorwärts, es durfte nicht zu Ende gehen, nicht hier!  
Plötzlich fiel ein Lichtstrahl auf ihn und sein Vater, der Elbenkönig Thranduil blickte mit verstimmter Miene zu ihm hinab.

„Legolas, bei den Valar, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht in meinen Kleiderschrank klettern!"

* * *

tbc.


	5. Edler Elbenherrscher

**Edler Elbenherrscher**

„Ich bin der schreckliche Elbenherrscher, grausam und kaltherzig, stehe ich doch über allen anderen Lebewesen! Gehorchet, elendige Würmer! Kommet und staunet über mein Haar, es glänzt gar ganz wunderbar! Meine Krone, vollkommen, edel und stark, erhaben und stolz wie nur ein Elb sie zu tragen vermag! Mein Umhang, er weht im Wind und-"  
„Fíli!", donnerte Thorin und zerrte seinen Neffen von dem Fass, auf dem dieser stand und lautstark deklarierte.  
„Nimm das Gestrüpp aus den Haaren, zieh den Umhang aus und sei leise, ehe das verdammte Spitzohr dich in diesem Aufzug erwischt!"  
Thranduil war schon ohne diese Darbietung reizbar genug.

* * *

tbc.


	6. Das Grauen

**Das Grauen**

„Bitte!", flehte der schwarzhaarige Zwergling, „bitte hab Erbarmen! Solch ein grausames Schicksal verdiene ich nicht!"  
„Halt still und hör auf dich zu wehren, du machst alles nur schlimmer!"  
Tränen strömten Kílis Wangen hinab, er schlug und trat um sich, kratzte, biss, ohne Erfolg.  
In einiger Entfernung hörte er die gequälten Schluchzer seines Bruders, ein klammes Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf. Seine Hoffnung, wenigstens Fíli habe fliehen können, erstarb augenblicklich.  
„Bei Aule, benimm dich nicht wie ein wildes Tier!", fluchte Thorin am Rande seiner Geduld, hielt krampfhaft seinen Neffen fest „wer im Schlamm spielt muss auch in die Badewanne steigen!"

* * *

tbc.


	7. Die Schöne

**Die Schöne**

Zärtlich strich er über sie hinweg, sanft, mit Bedacht und in stiller Konzentration. Auf jede seiner Berührungen folgte ein Laut, eine Ton, welcher den Zwergenprinzen mit Verzückung erfüllte und ihm zu tiefster Befriedigung verhalf.  
Fingerstreich folgte auf Fingerstreich, ein sachtes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper wann immer seine Haut auf jeglichen Aspekt ihrer vollkommenen Anmut traf. Sie kam einem Wunderwerk gleich, so einzigartig, vollkommen, eine wahre Schönheit.  
„Thorin?", Frerins Stimme drang durch seine geschlossene Schlafzimmertür, „Vater will dich sprechen."  
„Geh, Bruder, ich bin beschäftigt!", entgegnete Thorin verärgert.  
Diese Momente gehörten nur ihm und jener, die ihm stets Vergnügen bereitete – seiner Harfe.

* * *

tbc.


	8. Fingerfertigkeit

**Fingerfertigkeit**

Zwei vertraute Stimmen drangen aus einer fernen Baumkrone zu Thranduil herab.  
„Nein, du machst das völlig falsch! Du musst fester- auu, nicht SO fest!"  
„Und wenn ich ein bisschen tiefer greife, so?!"  
„Viel besser! Kaum zu glauben, dass du das noch nie selbst gemacht hast."  
„Bisher gab es stets willige Elben, die mir mit Freude halfen."  
Nun war es genug.  
„Was treibt ihr da oben?!"  
„Nichts, Vater, Tauriel zeigt mir, wie ich mein Haar allein einflechten kann!"  
Die Elbin kicherte leise, sodass nur Legolas sie hören konnte.  
„Sicher, Frisurenkunde", sie grinste anzüglich, „du solltest dich schämen deinen Vater zu belügen!"

* * *

tbc.


	9. Spione in der Nacht

**Spione in der Nacht**

„Das ist keine gute Idee! Wenn Thorin uns erwischt!"  
„Ach, sei nicht so ein Hasenfuß, das klappt."  
„Und wenn er aufwacht?"  
„Willst du vorab einen Blick auf dein Geburtstagsgeschenk werfen oder nicht?"  
„Sind wir eben im Dunklen nicht falsch abgebogen?"  
Fíli stöhnte entnervt.  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue. Hm, wie ein Schwert fühlt sich das aber nicht an", in völliger Finsternis wühlte er in der Kommode, „irgendwie…. seidig."  
„Psst! Ich höre Schritte!"  
„Bei Durins Bart, was treibt ihr mitten in der Nacht hier?", empört starrte Dís auf ihre Söhne hinab, „Fíli! Was fällt dir ein, in meiner Unterkleidung zu wühlen?!"

* * *

tbc.


	10. Hinterlassenschaften

**Hinterlassenschaften**

Lindir war fassungslos. Überall lagen Essensreste herum, alle Blumenbeete waren verwüstet und am Kronleuchter hing eine Unterhose.  
Diese Zwerge waren eine wahre Naturkatastrophe!  
Zornig kletterte der Elb auf eine Leiter und angelte die vergessene Unterkleidung, als das Holz plötzlich mit einem lauten Knacken unter ihm nachgab. Verzweifelt klammert Lindir sich an den Kronleuchter, ein weiteres Knacken ertönte und schon landete er samt Kronleuchter sehr unsanft auf dem Boden.  
„Ich erwarte ein wenig mehr Sorgfalt bei deiner Arbeit, Lindir!", mahnte Elrond streng, welcher gerade seinen Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte.  
„Ja, Herr", wimmerte Lindir und zog sich angeekelt die Unterhose vom Kopf.

* * *

tbc.


	11. Was die Zukunft bringt

**Was die Zukunft bring**t

„Sei nicht allzu traurig, Kíli. Nur, weil du einmal Pech hattest muss dies nicht bedeuten, dass du deinen bezaubernden Charme verloren hast!"  
Kíli war derartig niedergeschlagen, er bemerkte den sarkastischen Tonfall in den Worten seines Bruders nicht einmal.  
„Nein", jammerte der dunkelhaarige Zwerg vor sich hin, „niemand ist so schön wie Noríja!"  
Fíli rollte mit den Augen.  
„Komm Bruder, lass uns deinen Kummer mit Bier ertränken. Und wer weiß, eines Tages triffst du vielleicht sogar eine wunderschöne Elbenprinzessin?"  
Kíli schnaubte abfällig, starrte Fíli entgeistert an.  
„Mir scheint, du bist bereits betrunken! Als ob ich mich in eine Elbin verlieben könnte!"

* * *

tbc.


End file.
